Laws of Attraction
by Bomba-Fae
Summary: Opposites Attract, she stated. He grinned. Four days after the Lion cub fiasco they're locked in a closet.Fiyeraba oneshot


* * *

Hello. NO I'm not dead. Yes I'm just... Lazy... :D Okay maybe not BUT BLAME THE SITE! NOT ME! I was bored and was up at one am; so I decided to write. A really pointless oneshot about what would happen if Elphaba and Fiyero were locked in a closet. I'm not good a romance. Not at all.

Summary: "Opposites Attract," She said. "It's a well proven fact." _Indeed _he thought grinning. Four days after the Lion cub scene, Fiyero and Elphaba get locked in a storage closet._  
_

* * *

_For Lurline's sweet sake, would this boy never shut up?_ She groaned inwardly. How long had they been down here? Minutes? Hours? _Days_? She had figured that someone would of wanted to know where they were. Well where _he _was, anyway; it wouldn't worry anyone if the precocious green girl went missing. She placed a emerald hand to her forehead in annoyance. Being locked in a supply closet with anyone, she thought, would be frustrating enough, but sweet Oz he would _not _shut up.

"Fiyero?" She asked sweetly. The azure eyed boy glanced up at her curiously.

"Elphaba?"

"_Shut up_." He grinned.

Rolling her eyes she opened her satchel and pulled out a large brown textbook, causing the boy across from her to raise his eyebrows in amusement.

"What in Oz do you find so intriguing about _that _book?" He asked, perplexed. "Every time I've seen you in the last three days, you've had you head stuck in it."

"Well unlike you, Master Tiggular, people do come to school at an attempt to _learn_."

"Learn, yes._ Obsess _over something? No." He shifted beside her and grabbed the leather spine of the joint of pages, nose quickly turning up in disgust.

"I mean, if it was something _interesting_, I could see your reason for reading this, but really Elphie, I'd thought you better then that."

"Clearly, you don't think all that highly of me then," she snatched the book back from him, "Besides, it was you who got us into this mess, my dear, so it is you who must suffer the consequences."

"Suffer? No _I'm _rather enjoying this. I get to miss class and be locked in a closet with a girl all in one day. Not that bad of a record in my opinion." He responded smirking. Stretching his arms, he brought one down to wrap around he shoulders.

"Spare me, please."

"Oh come on Elphie, don't be so dull. Don't you ever take a day off for yourself?" Fiyero responded pulling her closer, only to meet two threatening dark brown eyes.

"No. And don't call me Elphie."

Slightly taken back by her forwardness, he pulled his arm away and twiddled his thumbs; a vague attempt to amuse himself. _Well, this is fun. _He stole a quick glance to the green girl on his left, hoping to get her attention. He cursed inwardly seeing that she was back to reading that large book. _Come on Fiyero, there has to be something you can do. _

"Elphie?" He asked, causing her to flinch.

"_What_?" She responded through gritted teeth, not looking up.

"Do you hate me?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Elphaba looked up stunned, the question obviously catching her off guard. Meeting the Arjiki's gaze, she inhaled a deep breath, suddenly feeling quite uncomfortable with his presence.

"Why? Do _you _hate _me_?"

"No."

"There you go then." She responded, turning her attention back to the book, clearly not wishing to continue the conversation. An awkward silence filled the room.

"Elphie?" He asked again nervously.

"_Yes _Fiyero?"

"Are you mad at me?" She slammed the book shut annoyed.

"Well at the rate your going, if I wasn't already, I will be very shortly."

"Oh." He fidgeted with his hands turning away from her, lost in thought. "Sorry."

She sighed exasperated. Why did everything have to be so awkward around him? It wasn't like she had a reason to be, he was just like everyone else. Every other shallow dimwitted person who went to Shiz. She, unlike him, had a need to learn. She actually cared about the situations in Oz, and wanted to help them. She didn't flounce around town, getting giddy over some boy or the latest fashions, like these dolts.

"I'm sorry about getting us locked in here,"Fiyero added almost shyly, "I guess I act really stupid sometimes."

"No, not _really _stupid." He smiled genuinely, his eyes locking with hers. "Besides, I don't think professor Nikidik actually has enough brainpower to maneuver a lesson to a point where in actually begins to make sense."

"Or sound the least bit humane." He added. She looked away embarrassed, turning her attention back to the cover of the book that was lying on the ground. He swore inwardly. The last thing he had wanted to do was make her uncomfortable. That was the last thing he needed.

"Look Elphaba-"

"Glad to see that someone finally agrees that that nickname Galinda came up with was horrible."

He caught her wrist, forcing her to tense.

"Look Elphaba, I didn't mean to-" Feeling heat rise to her cheeks she cut him off.

"Don't worry I was being unreasonable."

"Elphaba- look. I know that you think that I'm some self-centered, shallow prince, who doesn't give a damn about anyone else but-"

"Your words not mine."

Feeling defeated he gave up. He was sick and tired of always having to be on the guard, always having to put up with a façade of being a brainless idiot. Despite what he was sure she thought, he did have a heart and a mind that could speak for themselves. But obviously, when your around Miss Elphaba Thropp that didn't matter. "All I was trying to say, is that there's somethings I actually have the capability to care about, and there are somethings that I wish to learn, but sometimes find challenging."

She looked at him intrigued.

"How so?"

He glanced at her, satisfied that he had caught hold of her attention.

"Well," he stopped to think, unsure of his reasoning. "Well, who says that I don't want to learn and I just don't understand the material? I mean, people might think I'm brainless, but that doesn't mean that I am. Or that I want to be."

She looked him confused, unsure where this was going.

"It's not right for people to judge other's on what there reputations are, you can never tell what's under the surface."

She nodded, agreeing halfheartedly. He grinned inwardly, overjoyed that he was getting somewhere.

"Well, it looks like someone _has _been paying attention in class." She added smiling. There was a brain in that head of hair after all. He nodded his head in agreement, feeling like he was finally earning some of the green girls respect. "Appearances _can _be deceiving."

"So can the color of someone's skin." He said staring at her blankly. Slowly he reached up a hand and tucked a bit of stay hair behind her ear. She looked away uncomfortable.

"Like the law of repulsion," she added quietly. _Or attraction._

He cocked his head to the side, confused.

"What?"

"The law of- we just learned about this in Life Sciences."

"I forget. Like I said, maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise. It doesn't mean I want to be."

"Oh. Well here, let me explain," she opened the large textbook and turned to a page halfway through the book. "Everyone seems to abide by the laws that like attracts like. Like just because Animals are Animals, the shouldn't be treated with the same respect as humans, because they are different and half way related to animals. Humans don't like them because, they are not like them. Everyone thinks like attracts like."

He looked at her confused. She sighed, knowing that she wasn't getting anywhere.

"Here let me break it down in a way that you can understand it. Lets use relationships, you're seemingly area of expertise." He smiled nervously. Since when did they get so close?

" Many relationships are built on the foundation of sexual attraction or simply lust. Fleeting feelings based on appearances and first impressions; you seem perfect, I'm perfect, so we're perfect together. Which eventually will lead your relationship down the wrong path, because both or one of you will eventually find out that the other is not as perfect as you thought in the past and both have either different values or beliefs."

He suddenly began to feel his face burn.

"Huh? How so?"

She sighed.

"Everyone goes on and on about how the universal law of the universe is like attracts like. But if you go back to your middle school science class you'll remember that opposites attract. So all of the imagery about magnetism and attracting things is completely untrue. In terms of magnetism, similar forces repel."

He glanced around the room nervously. The closet that they were locked in seemed to be getting smaller.

"But don't birds- or Birds, of a feather stick together? And don't people who _have so much in common _usually have successful relationships?" He asked voice cracking. How come Elphaba, the anti-social, green girl knew so much about relationships? Or futhermore, so much about _his _relationships?

"_Of course they do_. But this opposes what I've been saying all along. Is it similarities or differences that are the key to a happy relationship? Research suggests that, '_there is no evidence that opposites attract._' The study was interesting and inclusive, but the conclusion wasn't. The word "attraction" usually refers to the initial feelings a person has that sparks an interest in the other." Elphaba flipped through a few pages in the book and pointed to a picture of two magnets. "So in the authenticity of courting, dating and sexuality, being opposite and different, is fulfilling in many ways. Mystery, excitement, curiosity and adventure all come from experiencing something different. Sure opposites do clash, but that is often where sparks and passion is created. You can create heat without any friction!"

She finished the last bit a bit louder, as if she was completely enthralled in what she was teaching; as if she was trying to prove something about herself. _To him._

He stopped to stare at her, asking her a silent question with his eyes.

"But opposites certainly do clash when it comes to personality, attitudes or values. So really, you must establish and lay out your beliefs, values and what you want out of life right away. Making sure you have a positive mixture of both." She added quickly, not liking the way he was staring at her. Sweet Oz she just wanted to get out of this closet.

"Elphaba?" She looked at him. " I- I think I understand." On impulse he got up and bent down in front of her. Feeling panicked she sifted and averted her eyes.

"Oh, you do? Well, there's many things to agree on. There's a lot of truth in that statement. It's like you and Galinda for example. You far too alike to actually last-" She immediately clasped her hands over her mouth realizing what she had said. He looked at her stunned.

"Oh Oz. Fiyero I didn't mean- I mean, I wasn't referring to your and Galinda's relationship- I mean. Oh sweet Oz." She went to bury her face in her knees but he caught her chin. Gently he traced her lips with his fingers, causing her to freeze. Slowly, as if asking her for permission, he lightly brushed his lips against hers. It was short, sweet, extremely unromantic but it had gotten his point across. Pulling away he smiled down at her.

"Why Miss Elphaba, I do believe you have proven your case." He smiled mischievously down at her and stood up. He pulled out a long silver key from the pocket in his pants and slide it into the lock on the door. "Opposites _do _attract."  
And with that said he opened the door and sauntered out of the room, leaving Elphaba on the ground stunned.


End file.
